


Secret Diary of a Sex Surrogate

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Hannah Baxter - Sex Surrogate [1]
Category: Hang Ups (TV), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Hand Job, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jerry Hall - Freeform, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Surrogacy, Sex in a Cloakroom, Smut, Teninch, role play, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Richard asks Hannah to act as a sex surrogate for his new client, Martin. Belle is in for a surprise when she sees Martin, or as he likes to be called 'Spiderman,' out of his trousers for the first time.





	Secret Diary of a Sex Surrogate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluepinstripesandroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepinstripesandroses/gifts).



> I am sorry. So, so sorry to any actual sex surrogates out there. Nobody asked for this (well maybe one or two did). 
> 
> Thanks to meanwhileinpetesworld for looking this over and pointing out my horrible grammar errors! You are the best!

Hannah Baxter was lounging on her couch in her pajamas with a pint of Haagen Dazs, when her mobile started chirping. She glanced over and noticed an unknown number on her work phone. She put down the ice cream and shook out her hair before picking it up. “Hello, this is Belle.”

_“Hannah?”_

“Who’s this?”

_“It’s Richard...Richard Pitt.”_

“How’d you get this number?”

_“A friend owed me a favor.”_

“You’ve got my personal number, what are you doing ring-”

_“I’ve got a business proposition for you.”_

“You what?” She choked out.

_“Not like that! God, you’re my wife’s cousin. I’d never...look I have a client I think would benefit from a sex surrogate.”_

“A sex surrogate?”

_“It’s someone who does what you do, but as a part of a therapy program. So, I would handle the therapy and you would handle the, erm, the sex.”_

“Would you’d have to be there and watch?”

_“No. I have web sessions with him. And you'd have in-person, er, sessions. Just the two of you.”_

“I am seriously regretting confiding in you.”

He laughed. _“Confiding? You got pissed at Josie’s wedding and wouldn't stop talking about it. You’re lucky it was me and not Karen that was at the bar.”_

“Fine. What do I have to know about this client?”

_“You'll do it?”_

“Is it optional?”

_“Jesus Christ, Hannah. I'm not trying to blackmail you. I just have a friend and colleague who’s had good results consulting with a surrogate. And this guy is a perfect candidate.”_

“God, I am so going to regret this...” She sighed. “Yeah, fine. I'll do it. I've had my fair share of nutters, what's one more.”

_“Really?”_

“Yes. He’s not dangerous is he?”

_“No. Not at all.”_

“But you’ll owe me. I have a client who wants to fuck in a doctor’s office while getting a rectal. Any chance you can make that happen?”

_“Eh. I'll, erm, not the rectal, but I’ll see what I can do about office space. In the meantime, I'll send you Martin’s file. Oh, and make sure he pays first.”_

\----

There was a light rapping on Hannah’s door. She gave herself a once over in the mirror, plumped her tits, checked her teeth, reapplied her lippy, then slipped into a leopard print coat. She spritzed the air with perfume and hurried to answer the door.

She pulled it open to find a tall, fidgety man with dark hair and glasses. He was looking anywhere but at her and wringing his hands. Hannah had the stray thought that his suit was a size too large for him, but let it go with embracing her persona of Belle.

Belle smiled at him and fluttered her lashes. “Hi, Martin. I’m Belle and I’ll be your sex surrogate today. Would you like to come in?”

She stood back and allowed him entry into the flat. He shuffled past her and nervously glanced around. 

Belle leaned back against the door. “So, I hear you work in a cloakroom?” 

His eyes made their way to her face. “Hmm?”

Belle’s smile tightened. “A cloakroom? In a restaurant?”

“Oh. Erm, yes.” He nodded and darted a quick glance at her lips before turning to look at the painting on her wall.

 _Well, that won’t do._ Belle touched Martin’s sleeve and when she had his attention, she caught her lip between her teeth. “Oh, well, then. Would you mind lookin’ after my coat for me?” Belle dropped her shoulders and let the coat slither down her arms, leaving her in a corset, black lace panties and thigh high fishnets attached to suspenders. 

Martin’s eyes widened and he stared at her breast. Belle grinned and draped the coat over his forearms. He swallowed hard, and pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. “I…”

Belle grabbed his tie and led him toward the bedroom. “Come along, Martin.”

Martin gripped tightly to Belle’s coat as she dragged him down the hallway. Pushing him into the bedroom, he toppled onto the bed still clutching the coat. Belle sauntered over to him and climbed up to straddle his hips. She leaned over to give him a good look at her cleavage and tugged on his tie, loosening it.

“W-wait.” 

Belle paused. “Did you change your mind?”

“I can’t have sex here.”

“What d’you mean, I thought…”

“In this room. My mother has the same duvet, I can’t have sex on it. I'd feel like she’s here...watching.”

Belle settled down onto his lap and chewed her lip. She could feel his cock start to harden beneath her and gave a little wiggle. “Don’t suppose the couch in the lounge would do?”

He gasped. “The cloakroom!”

Belle tilted her head. “Where you work?”

He nodded his head vigorously. “I've got a key, and no one will be there for another three hours.”

“What the hell, I've never fucked in a cloakroom. Just let me pack a bag.”

\--

While Martin was off turning on the lights, Belle wandered the small room and ran her fingers over the unclaimed coats. She put her bag in one of the cubby-holes, and turned, hands on hips, trying to decide the best place for a shag. There was a chair. _Ugh. Armrest. Wheels. No ta._ She eyed the few coats hanging on the rack. She shrugged and began unbuttoning her coat. _Will have to do._

Martin re-appeared, but froze when he saw Belle’s lingerie peeking out from beneath her coat. She locked gazes with him and ran her tongue over her lips as she finished undressing. She handed him her coat. He stopped breathing for a moment and as if in a daze handed her a claim ticket. 

She smirked and slipped it into her cleavage. 

His fingers dug into the fabric of the coat. 

Belle walked in a circle around him, pushed up behind him, and ran her fingers along his shoulder. She stood on her toes and whispered in his ear, “Careful with that.”

Martin looked down and seemed surprised to see the coat in his hands. 

Belle pulled the coat from his grasp and tossed it to the floor. She pushed him back and he sprawled into the chair sending it across the floor into the counter. She walked over and settled onto his lap, grinding down on his slowly awakening cock. His hands fluttered near her before he grabbed the armrest. Belle peeled them away from the hard plastic and placed them at her waist. “Touch me. Anywhere you like. It’s ok.”

His hands moved lightly over her exposed skin. She rocked against him until he clutched firmly her sides. 

“That’s better. You’re not gonna hurt me.”

Belle pulled Martin’s tie from around his neck and scraped her teeth along his neck. He gasped and leaned back in his seat. Belle used the opportunity to unbutton his shirt. She had to hold back a smile when she noticed his spiderman tee under his work clothes. Instead, she bunched it up and ran her hands over his abdomen. She delighted in making his lean muscles quiver. “Mmm, Spiderman, he’s my favorite superhero, too. So...flexible.” She clenched her thighs around his and dug her nails into his pecks. 

His eyes rolled back in his head. “I...I like that...oh!...he can...wear a mask to work.” He whimpered as Belle circled his nipple with her nail. “And he doesn’t...have to talk to anyone.”

“You don’t like talking to anyone?”

Martin shook his head. “There’s no need. I have a system. It's perfectly efficient.”

Belle paused. “What about me? Do you want me to stop talking? I will if you want. This is all about what you want, yeah?” Her fingers ran down his navel to toy with his belt.

Martin panted but otherwise remained quiet.

“What do you want, Martin?”

“I...don’t mind you talking.”

She grinned and reached behind her to unfasten the corset. “Mmm...do you want me to be Mary Jane?” She let it slowly fall from her body and took Martin’s hands. She used them to knead her breasts. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. “Yes, Spidey. Oh, that feels so good.”

When he started using his hands on her himself, she lowered hers to his belt again. “Tell me what you want.”

He circled her areolas and watched her nipples pebble. He looked into her eyes. “I...can I kiss your...?” His eyes dropped to her chest.

“Of course.” She shifted so she was kneeling astride his lap, nipples at his mouth level. She ran her hands through his hair and held the back of his head. He wet his lips and took the tip of one into his mouth. “Use your tongue….oh, yes. Just like that.”

Belle grabbed his shoulders for support and threw her head back. He ran his hands up and down her spine. Balancing on one knee, she used her other to rub his erection through his trousers. He bit down on her nipple drawing a moan from her. 

She ground harder on his lap and he released her with a groan. “Please...”

She clambered off off him and undid his belt. He stood and removed his t-shirt. His glasses went flying and when he was about to turn and look for them, she pulled down his zip. “Forget the glasses. We’ll look for them later.”

“But I need them to see.”

Belle kissed him hard and held his face between her hands. “Can you see me right now?”

He nodded. 

“Perfect.”

She pushed his trousers and pants down his legs and gasped.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Belle dragged her gaze up from his dick and looked into his eyes. “Where the bloody hell were you hiding that?” Her eyes dropped once again to his cock. It had to be at least nine inches and it wasn't even fully hard yet.

Martin stepped out of his shoes and the pile of clothes at his feet to turn around looking. He squinted at the floor. “Hiding? What do you mean?”

Belle ran her fingers around the base of his penis and began to slide her fist up and down. “Your dick.” She circled the tip with her thumb. “It’s one of the biggest I've seen in a client. Very impressive.” She pumped him up and down.

He choked out, “Oh?”

“You and I are gonna have a _lot_ of fun together.”

“Oh, Christ.”

“You like that?”

He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed harshly through his nose. 

“Martin, do you…” _Pump, pump. Circle._ “...like that?”

He shuddered. “Yes.”

“Do you want to fuck now?”

His eyes opened and he stared at her slack jawed. 

_Pump, pump. Circle._

“Martin?”

He nodded.

“Have you done this before?”

“Not...I mean, I've...ah...in such a-”

She pause in her ministrations. “Have you had sex? With another person before?”

He covered his eyes with the back of his arm and shook his head. “No.”

She grabbed his arm. “Hey, look at me. I didn't mean to embarrass you, but it's important I know. I want to make this as enjoyable for you as I can.”

“All of this is the most enjoyable thing I've ever done.”

Belle gave him a cheeky grin. “Oh, just you wait.”

She slid to her knees and lifted his cock toward her lips. She took as much of it into her mouth as she could before gagging. Her tongue swirled around the underside of his member and he gripped her head for support.

“I...gahhh...ohhhh.” Her hands gripped and twisted over the base of his cock as her mouth and tongue teased. “I...Belle...I…” He could stop himself from thrusting forward.

She sucked hard on the tip before releasing him. The fully engorged, glistening cock bobbing in front of her was ten, maybe even eleven, inches. Pleased, she slipped a black band off her wrist and stuck it in her mouth. She spread the bead of moisture leaking from his tip over the rest of the bell-end. She took the wet band from her mouth and stretched it over the top of his dick before rolling it the rest of the way down. She looked at her handiwork and then darted a glance at Martin. She leaned forward and took his balls into her mouth wetting them with her saliva. She could hear him panting when she released them with a pop. Gently she stretched the cock ring over and under his balls. 

“How’s it feel?”

“W-what?” 

Belle stood up. “Does it hurt? Too tight?”

Martin was still staring at his reddening, throbbing cock. He gave her a crooked grin. “Feels bloody brilliant.”

Belle laughed and took his hand. “Good. It’ll help you last a bit longer too.”

She walked him back into the middle of the room and slid her panties off. “What do you think? Suspenders and stockings...on or off?”

He raked his gaze over her mostly naked body. “On...no. Off.”

She made a show of unclipping the belt and rolling the stockings down. He distractedly gripped his cock and squeezed. 

She sauntered to the coat rack and grabbed a few of the plusher ones, using them to make a little nest on the floor. She reclined in the middle of them and crooked her finger at him. “Come join me.”

He shuffled over and stood awkwardly in front of her. Belle spread her legs and fingered her clit. “I want you right here, you and your giant fucking cock. Mmmm.” She undulated her hips and he crouched in front of her. He rested his hands on her knees. She took one of his hands and brought it to her entrance. “Right here, Martin.”

When he entered her with his finger, she threw her head back and arched her back. “Fuck, yes. More.” He pushed a second finger in, and she squeezed her muscles around them. 

She let him play for a few moments, but then surprised him when she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Splayed out on top of her, his throbbing dick prodding her thigh, she flipped them. “Ready?” She sat on his abdomen and reached behind her to play with his cock.

He made a garbled sound of need. 

Belle leaned forward, giggling in his ear, and purred, “What was that?”

He swallowed and tried again. “Yes.”

She reached into her coat and took out a foil package. She tore it open with her teeth and quickly rolled the condom on before resettling herself. 

She brought his hands to her hips and raised herself over his cock. When she slid down his erection, he clenched closed his eyes and mouth. Slowly she raised herself up and pushed down harder. With each pass, he gripped her harder, as if holding on for dear life. 

She rested her hands on his chest and played with his chest hair. She rocked her arse and hips into a pleasurable rhythm for them both. She lowered herself down onto him the nearer she came to her orgasm, until she was laying on top of him chest to chest. She brushed her nipples against the coarse hair on his chest, while still pistoning up and down his rock hard rod. She rode him like a toy, hitting all the spots smaller dicks just couldn’t. Her stomach muscles clenched and she felt the coil of her arousal tighten almost painfully. With one last slide of his dick against her clit, she screamed her release. 

She slowed her movements, but didn’t stop completely. He was still hard inside her. She kept a steady pace of clench and release around him, easy to do with the aftershocks of her orgasm still pulsing through her. “Are you close? What do you need? Do you want to come in my mouth?”

“No.”

She flicked his nipples and watched his eyes flutter open. “‘No,’ to which of those questions?”

“Not in your mouth.”

“On my tits?”

He shook his head.

“Okay. Are you close, Martin?”

“Call...call me, Spiderman?”

“Are you close, Spiderman?”

He closed his eyes. “Yes. So close.” 

Belle picked up the pace and tweaked his nipples. She watched a shudder run through his body. She ran her hands up and down his chest and belly and tightened her core muscles harder and harder. His breathing turned ragged. “Come on, Spidey. Let go. You’re almost there.” She felt another softer ripple of pleasure spread through herself as well.

Martin lifted his arms and clenched his fist with his thumbs pointed out and released his throbbing cock hard into her. “Uhhnnnggg.” 

He collapsed bonelessly beneath her. Belle froze and tried not to laugh. When her features were schooled into a nonchalant mask, she lifted herself off him. She removed both the condom and the cock ring and smiled at his small whimper. “Well, done, Spidey.”

“You can call me ‘Martin’ again.”

She pressed a small kiss to his lips and ran her hand over his chest. “Of course. That was very well done, Martin. I don’t always come when I’m with a client, but you made me come twice.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yes. I’d, er, like to see you again, if you’re willing to order another session.” She rolled his balls and softened cock around in her fingers. 

He nuzzled into her side and lifted his hand to her breast. “Mmm. Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“Think about what else you’d like to explore...sexually. I’ve got restraints, whips, paddles, vibrators. I can spank you when you’re being naughty. And think about how good it will feel to come with a vibrator in your arse. Or we can role play some more.”

He darted a glance to her panties. “Yes, I...I think I like the role playing.”

She watched him with an amused smirk. “Richard was telling me he suggested quiet disguise. Is that what the Spiderman t-shirt is?”

Martin nodded.

She picked up her panties and dangled them over his penis just barely touching it. “Do you want to try a different one...Jerry?” 

Martin’s mouth fell open and he blushed. 

Belle whispered in his ear, “You can keep them ‘til I see you next week. Wear them everyday under your suit. So as you seat your customers, and with each step you take, you’ll feel the lace tugging gently on your pubic hair. And you’ll remember the smell of sex. Of me and you here in your cloakroom. And you’ll be so bloody hard. Then when it gets to be too much and your cock is bursting out the top of my knickers and men are pissed off that their wives and girlfriends can’t stop staring at your monster cock pressing against the front of your trousers, I want you to come down here and masturbate in the coats. Thinking of me.”

His cock slowly started to swell again. 

“Do you like that idea?”

“Holy shit.”

Belle threw the panties over her shoulder and once again straddled Martin. “Come on, Jerry. Time to fuck old Rupert.”


End file.
